miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wonna Księżniczka/Transkrypt
'-Ulice Paryża-' Nadja Chamack: Dzień dobry. Biedronka i Czarny Kot po raz kolejny uratowali Paryż. Jean Duparc został zamieniony przez Akumę w groźnego Czarodzieja Nieszczęść, który chciał doprowadzić do zniknięcia wieży Eiffla w chmurze dymu. Marinette: Tikki, co się z tobą dzieje? Tikki: Proszę, zabierz mnie do lekarza. Marinette: Ale… jaki lekarz zajmuje się leczeniem kwami? Tikki: Znam lekarza. Powiem ci, jak trafić. Marinette: Tylko co mu powiem? Jesteś moją tajemnicą, a on będzie zadawał mi pytania. Hy. Znam jeszcze kogoś, kto też lubi zadawać sporo pytań. Nauczycielka, na przykład, o powód spóźnienia. Tikki, mogę cię zabrać do lekarza wracając ze szkoły? Tikki: Mhm. Marinette: Dziękuję. '-Klasa pani Mendeleiev-' Pani Mendeleiev: Spalanie to, występująca na skutek wysokiej temperatury, reakcja chemiczna pomiędzy paliwem a utleniaczem, zazwyczaj tlenem, pochodzącym z powietrza. Nadja: W dniu dzisiejszym książę Ali, dziedzic tronu królestwa Apsik, podczas swej oficjalnej wizyty w Paryżu odwiedzi fundację na rzecz chorych dzieci w paryskim dziecięcym szpitalu klinicznym. Rose: On jest cudowny i ma złote serce. Wiesz co? Napiszę do niego list wyrażający moje uwielbienie i najwyższy szacunek. Marinette: Aaa! Pani Mendeleiev: Marinette. Jaką tym razem masz wymówkę? Znów zatrzasnęłaś się niechcący w toalecie? Marinette: A… Nie. Jasne, że nie. Musiałam wziąć mojego psa do weterynarza, bo zjadł calutki wełniany sweter. Pewnie pachnę tym teraz. Pani Mendeleiev: Dziękujemy, Rose, ale nie potrzebujemy w klasie odświeżacza powietrza. Chloé: Myślałam, że to jakaś kanapka z tuńczykiem, ale okazuje się, że to zapach perfum Rose. Alya: Pies zjadł sweter? Pani Mendeleiev: Co więcej, używanie telefonu w trakcie lekcji jest absolutnie zabronione. Spakuj swoje rzeczy i marsz do gabinetu dyrektora. A teraz pokażę wam, czym grozi zabawa w laboratorium łatwopalnymi substancjami. Żebyście to dobrze zapamiętali, przeegzaminuję was z zasad bezpieczeństwa. Jutro. '-Przed szkołą-' Nino: Siema. Alya: Wy jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Oboje wiecznie spóźniacie się do szkoły. Skoro opuścił lekcję chemii, to na pewno się ucieszy, jak jakaś miła dziewczyna pożyczy mu swoje notatki. Marinette: Hehe… Masz rację… Co? Znaczy, że ja? Mam mu dać notatki? Nie… Nie mogę. Ja muszę… Alya: Wiesz co? Te wymówki na mnie nie działają. Tikki: Apsik. Alya: Hę? Marinette: Apsik. Chyba się podziębiłam. Alya: Więc nie chuchaj na niego. Marinette: Och… Tikki: Apsik. Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Marinette: Spokojnie, Tikki, daj mi tylko sekundę. Aaa! Adrien: Wszystko okej? Jesteś cała? Marinette: A, tak… a… Nic mi nie jest. Ha! Aaa! Tikki: Marinette… Chloé: Sabrina. To co dzisiaj robi nasz książę Ali? Sabrina: Jedzie w odwiedziny do szpitala. Chloé: O… A co to niby ma być za zwierzątko? Kto to tu zgubił? Och. Książę na pewno czegoś takiego nigdy nie widział. Dam mu to, a kiedy spojrzy na mnie, natychmiast zapomni o tych wszystkich chorych dzieciach. Hahahaha. Rose: Och. Czy ty mówiłaś coś o księciu Alim? Chloé: Ale nie do ciebie. Sabrina: Książę Ali nocuje w hotelu taty Chloé. Chloé: Jedynym odpowiednim dla księcia. A ja będę go tam witać. Ma szczęście, co? Rose: Och, proszę, możesz przekazać mu ode mnie ten list? Chloé: Na luzie. Rose: Och. To z twojej strony naprawdę strasznie miłe. Dziękuję ci. Chloé: Hahahaha… Uwierzyłaś, że mówię poważnie? Myślałaś, że wezmę ze sobą ten wstrętny rybi odór? Marinette: Tikki! Ha! Chloé! Czekaj! To jest moje! Słyszysz?! Chloé: Znalezione, nie kradzione. Hahahaha… Marinette: Tikki. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Oooch. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak boleśnie złamanego serca księżniczki. Ale każda róża ma kolce. Hahahaha… Leć do niej, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij jej duszą. '-Brzeg Sekwany-' Władca Ciem: Wonna Księżniczko, jestem Władca Ciem, te perfumy to od teraz twoja sekretna broń. Nikt nie będzie w stanie się im oprzeć. A na pewno nie książę Ali. Jedyne czego chcę w zamian to Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Wonna Księżniczka: Idę do ciebie, mój książę! '-Przed Le Grand Paris-' Marinette: Dzień dobry, chodzę do klasy z Chloé i muszę się z nią zobaczyć. Strażnik: Jesteś jej przyjaciółką? Marinette: Przyjaciółką Chloé? Bee… Pan chyba żartuje. Hy! To znaczy… Jesteśmy w jednej klasie i tyle. Strażnik: Mogę wpuszczać tylko jej przyjaciół. Marinette: Jasne. Jestem… przyjaciółką Chloé. I to taką od serca. Strażnik: Aha. Chloé nie ma żadnych przyjaciół. Marinette: Eee… Czy to znaczy, że mnie pan nie wpuści? Strażnik: Nie. Marinette: Och… Hej, mam tu pizzę dla Chloé Bourgeois. Strażnik: Hmm… Zwykle jada sushi. Górne piętro, apartament królewski. Marinette: Hahahaha… Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak. '-Le Grand Paris-' Chloé: Książę, oto prezent ode mnie dla chorych dzieci. Oo, to nic takiego, drobiazg. Proszę, nie schlebiaj mi. Ohohohoho. Nie. Ohohoho. Tak. Teraz lepiej. Marinette: Chloé! Stój! Chloé: Pizza? Och, nie zbliżaj się do mnie z tym paskudztwem. Marinette: Czekaj! Jest z truflami i kawiorem! W sam raz dla rozpieszczonych bachorów! '-Przed hotelem-' Wonna Księżniczka: Przyszłam na spotkanie z księciem Alim. Strażnik: Och, co tu się dzisiaj dzieje? Czy jesteś umówiona z księciem? Wonna Księżniczka: Nie muszę. Jestem jego księżniczką. Strażnik: A ja wujkiem jego małpki. Posłuchaj dziecko… Wonna Księżniczka: Jak śmiesz się tak odzywać do księżniczki?! Strażnik: Do twoich usług, Wonna Księżniczko. Wonna Księżniczka: W ten sposób znacznie lepiej. A teraz muszę znaleźć mojego księcia. Ucieszy się na mój widok. '-Restauracja Le Grand Paris-' André: Aby godnie uczcić twoją wizytę w Paryżu, mój książę, postanowiłem zorganizować na twoją cześć pokaz sztucznych ogni nad Sekwaną. Będą puszczane z tej oto barki. Książę Ali: Och. Dziękuję. Jak to się mówi w waszym języku? Totalny odlot! Opiekunka: Muszę sprawdzić, czy książę znajdzie na to chwilę. Ma bardzo mało czasu na świętowanie. Za to sporo zobowiązań. Chloé: Ekhm-ekhm. André: Książę Ali, pozwól, że przedstawię ci moją księżniczkę, Chloé. Chloé: Książę, przyniosłam szczególnie cenną zabawkę dla chorych dzieci. Ali: Och, nigdy w życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Chloé: Ahahahaha… Schlebiasz mi, książę. Choć to naprawdę miły gest, nieprawdaż? Ali: No tak. Właśnie to powiedziałem. Nie usłyszałaś? Chloé: Ehehehe… Nadja: Nadja Chamack, „Macie rację to informacje”. Książę Ali, proszę powiedzieć jak się księciu podoba Paryż. Ali: To bardzo ładne miasto. Nadja: Książę Ali, proszę… powiedzieć… Skąd ten dziwny zapach? Jakby zepsutej ryby? Chloé: Co? To nie ode mnie. A… A jednak ode mnie! O fu! Dziennikarze: Do twych usług, Wonna Księżniczko. Ali: Kim ty jesteś? Wonna Księżniczka: Jestem Wonna Księżniczka i przybyłam tutaj do ciebie. Jedno psiknięcie i będziesz mój, książę Ali. Marinette: Jest słabo. '-Pokój Adriena-' Adrien: Co to znowu za monstrum, Plagg? Plagg? Plagg! No chodź, Paryż ma kłopoty. Plagg: Jem przecież. Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Plagg: Aaaa! '-Le Grand Paris-' André: Szybko, książę! Tędy! Tu będziemy bezpieczni. To drzwi pancerne. Opiekunka: Co to za chaos? Tu się nie da działać według harmonogramu. Chloé: A to co?! André: Cofnąć się! Wonna Księżniczka: Mój książę, mój książę. Poczuj woń mojej niezmierzonej miłości. Och! Jak śmiesz?! I kim ty jesteś?! I co? Odcięłam ci moc, super bohaterko? André: O nie! Już jest ich dwie! Uciekajmy! Wonna Księżniczka: Nie uciekniecie od moich perfum. Ahaha! Och, złap ich! André: Do twych usług, Wonna Księżniczko. Chloé: On jest opętany! Zamknijcie drzwi! Opiekunka: Przecież to twój ojciec. Chloé: Co z tego? Zamknąć drzwi! Lokaj: Do twych usług, Wonna Księżniczko. Wonna Księżniczka: Pójdź w me objęcia, mój słodki książę. Czarny Kot: O, fu. Chyba trzeba tu trochę przewietrzyć. Wonna Księżniczka: Nikt mi nie odbierze mojego księcia. Marinette: O-o. Czarny Kot: Muszę was ewakuować. Wszyscy na dół. Opiekunka: Zbyt niebezpieczne dla księcia. Czarny Kot: Masz rację. Przyda się kask. Chloé: Aaa! Ali: Łiii! Opiekunka: Ooo…. Wonna Księżniczka: Mój książę! Marinette: Tikki. Oby nic ci się nie stało. Auto opiekunki księcia Aliego-''' '''Czarny Kot: Możemy otworzyć okno? Ten rybi smród jest za mocny, nawet dla kota. Opiekunka: Mamy już tylko 9 minut na dojazd do szpitala. Książę ma bardzo napięty grafik. Czarny Kot: Co? Nie możemy jechać teraz do szpitala. Musimy jak najszybciej zabrać księcia z Paryża. Wonna Księżniczka: Mój książę, miło cię znów widzieć. Aż mi ciepło na duszy. Czarny Kot: Zamknij okna! Wonna Księżniczka: Wezmę cię na Pont des Arts, gdzie przypieczętujemy naszą miłość. Władca Ciem: Czarny Kot pokonany. A niedługo Biedronka wkroczy do gry i podzieli jego nędzny los. Hahahahahaha… '-Ulica-' Marinette: O nie. Gdzie jest Tikki? Tikki?! Tikki?! Oooau! Tikki, tak się martwiłam. Tikki: Marinette. Marinette: Jest gorzej niż myślałam. Musimy iść po pomoc. Tikki: Nie mamy już czasu. Musisz się przemienić. Jakoś dam radę. Marinette: Nie, Tikki. Nie popełnię znowu tego błędu. Zabiorę cię do lekarza natychmiast. '-Salon masażu Mistrza Fu-' Marinette: Czy ono wróci do zdrowia? Mistrz Fu: Kto płonie z niecierpliwości, nie może jeść gorącej owsianki. Marinette: Ale… co to ma wspólnego z jedzeniem? Fu: Proszę o ciszę. Odczytuję energię. Jaki to gatunek kota? Marinette: Kota? A… tak. Bezsierściowy, latający gatunek z królestwa Apsik. Dostałam go w nagrodę, za wygrany konkurs zoostepowania, kiedy byłam… w królestwie Apsik. Fu: Mhm. Niezwykłe. Marinette: Tak i to bardzo. Fu: Skończyliśmy. Twój kot już odzyskał zdrowie. Marinette: Ee… Haa… Ach. Dziękuję. Bardzo panu dziękuję. Jest pan prawdziwym magikiem. A jak pan to zrobił? Fu: Starożytny sekret chiński. Tak samo jak twój. '-Brzeg Sekwany-' Marinette: Tikki, strasznie cię przepraszam. Byłaś bardzo chora, a ja… nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. Tikki: Po pierwsze, nie byłabyś już Biedronką. Marinette: Ehe, no jasne, ale Tikki… Jesteś dla mnie czymś więcej niż tylko kwami. Ach… Tikki: Haha. Wiem o tym. Hej. Most Pont des Arts. Musimy tam lecieć. Podsłuchałam to w samochodzie! Szybko! Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Marinette: Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! '-Pont des Arts-' Wonna Księżniczka: Och, książę. Za chwilę połączymy się na wieki. Poddani, podać kłódkę miłości. Ta kłódka przypieczętuje nas związek. Ali: Do twych usług, Wonna Księżniczko. Wonna Księżniczka: Moja kłódka! Aaa! Biedronka: Nie tak prędko, moja wonna jaśnie pani! Władca Ciem: Wykorzystaj Czarnego Kota do zdobycia jej Miraculum! Wonna Księżniczka: Poddani! Na nią! Zerwać jej kolczyki! Biedronka: Przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy. To ja. Biedronka. Czarny Kot: Oddaj swe Miraculum! Wonna Księżniczka: Niepotrzebna mi kłódka, by przypieczętować miłość, bo mogę zawładnąć całym miastem i uczynić je naszym królestwem! Biedronka: O-oł. Muszę coś zrobić, zanim ta chmura smrodu do mnie doleci. Pani Mendeleiev: Pokażę wam, czym grozi zabawa w laboratorium łatwopalnymi substancjami. Biedronka: Nie trafisz! Pudło! I tak! Miło mi, że wpadłeś. Czarny Kot: Oddaj swe Miraculum! KOTAKLIZM! '-Dach Le Grand Paris-' Wonna Księżniczka: To miasto jest nie dla nas. Zbyt wiele osób jest tu przeciw nam. Odejdźmy daleko stąd, mój książę. Jak najdalej. Biedronka: Już nas opuszczacie? A impreza dopiero się zaczyna. Wonna Księżniczka: Ej! Ty chcesz mi zniszczyć plany, więc ja zniszczę ciebie! Hę? Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Balon? Niby do czego ma mi się przydać? Wonna Księżniczka: Nie uciekniesz mi, Biedronko. To koniec! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Czarny Kot: Ha? Ha? Ha? A co ja tu robię? I gdzie jest Biedronka? Opiekunka: Nasz grafik legł w gruzach. Spóźnimy się na wszystko. Gdzie książę? Chwila moment. Gdzie ja jestem?! Ali: Co ja tutaj robię? Rose: Książę Ali? Och! Och! Ali: I kim ty jesteś? Biedronka: Hehe. Nie pytaj. Zostawiam cię z twoją wielbicielką. Sfruwam! Rose: Wiem, że pomagasz chorym dzieciom na całym świecie i chciałam ci powiedzieć, że jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Ali: Serio? Chloé: Książę Ali! Nic ci nie jest? Cieszysz się, że mnie też? Czy możemy kontynuować naszą rozmowę? Ali: Och. Nie, dziękuję. Mam zaraz ważne spotkanie w szpitalu z panną Rose. Szybko, zanim moja opiekunka mnie namierzy. Rose: Pa, Chloé. Chloé: Aaaaaa! Zobacz też.. en:Princess Fragrance/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1